Various forms of cables are used to carry signals to and provide power for portable electronic devices. In many arrangements cables can be used to connect a device to a wall outlet to provide power either for direct operation or to charge an internal batter for later usage. In other arrangements, cables can be used to facilitate connections between portable electronics, such as between smartphones and computers, from one computer to another computer, or from a computer to another peripheral device. Such cables often involve various forms of mating connections, wherein for example, the cable has ends that are configured according to a standard or proprietary configuration, both in shape and with respect to a number and position of electrical connections therein. Such an end can mate with a properly configured port in, for example a computer. The other end of the cable can have the same or a different connection that corresponds with a port in, for example, a portable electronic device.
Many computers and computer peripheral connections are configured to provide power to a portable electronic device, including designated connections that connect, through corresponding wires in the cable to corresponding power pins in a device. In such arrangements, power adapters can also be provided that can connect with a wall outlet and convert the outlet power to that which the power pins and wires are adapted to carry. In such an arrangement, a common cable can provide power and a signal connection with a computer, directly, or a power source, through connection with an adapter.
Docking stations have also been developed that are configured to retain an electronic device in a particular position by cradling a large portion of the device. Such docking stations, however, can often be bulky and heavy, making them difficult to transport. This can be due to their arrangements in which they hold a device completely off of a surface on which the docking stations are configured to rest.